Flowers: Petals of Love
by TrueDespair
Summary: For Eternal-Hitsuzen. AU. Kurogane figures that a day with Fai to a park wouldn't be so bad. In fact, what could go wrong?


This one-shot is for **Eternal-Hitsuzen. **She needs something to read for a change since she's a bit busy with her **'Ask the tsubasa cast: The second Season'** Read her other stories as well! ^__^

For **Eternal-Hitsuzen**: if you're reading this, I'm sorry for not reviewing that story in a while. If you still need help on it. I'm willing to assist. and also I'm sorry that i didn't use a Easter-theme for this fic!

By the time i realize when it will be i was already 3/4 done with it! T__T

**Genres:Romance, some drama, bits of humor**

**Pairing: KuroFai (duh!) and a very brief mention of Past!AshuraFai (Because I'm paranoid and weird like that! XD)**

**Warning: Nasty language on Kuro's part. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"So tell me again why the hell are we going to the park?"

"I told you Kuro-puppy, so we can spend time together!"

Kurogane frowns.

"You make us sound like some love-sick couple with nothing better to do."

A pout forms on Fai's face.

"Well Kuro-bland, do you have any other ideas on how to spend this wonderful day?"

"…." Kurogane thought for a second. He has some ideas, all involve being in bed. He blushes at those thoughts.

As if reading his mind, Fai lifts his left finger and taps Kurogane's forehead; snapping him out of his thinking. "Now Kuro-lust there will be plenty of time to do all the wonderful things you want to do to me later."

Kurogane's blush deepens as he chokes on his own spit. "That's not what I'm thinking you moron!"

Fai just smiles and grabs Kurogane's right arm and leads him to the entry of the walk way that leads to the park.

Upon arriving, Fai's eyes widens in excitement and enjoyment. He has never seen so many beautiful flowers before in his whole life. Rows upon rows of all kinds of flowers imaginable. He runs around with a bright smile on his face. Bright red roses wrapped on a white fence, sun-kissed tulips in a group and yellow-shine sunflowers blooming towards the sky; greeting the world a new day.

Fai thought he died and gone to heaven.

Kurogane on the other hand is less than thrilled.

Sighing loudly, he follows his girly-but-somehow-masculine boyfriend as they go further into the park. He will never understand the blonde's amazement towards these girly weak things call flowers. However he loves nothing more than to see Fai smile.

As he continues walking at a human pace down the path, he slowly begins to see why the flowers are very interesting. Each flower displays their own color; how they stand out from the others. How they show their beauty in their way not caring about the rest despite having hidden thorns around them, invisible to most people.

Just like…Fai.

Kurogane scoffed at the thought. _'Yeah, right. That's the last thing I need; another reason to love the moron.'_

But is it really that silly?

Kurogane doesn't think so. Not that he'll admit that; it was a hassle just to admit his love to the blonde in the first place.

He often wonders why he fell in love with Fai. He could have chosen anyone like a person could choose a flower. He could have chosen Tomoyo, Souma, hell even the drunk witch, Yuuko, to love. Like picking a rose, a tulip, a sunflower, or even a piece of grass from the ground. However, unlike picking a flower, you don't get to choose who you love.

Love chooses for you.

And that's what happened to him when he first met Fai. He knew that when he looked into those bright blue eyes that this is the person he will spend the rest of his life with.

Kurogane shakes his head in irritation. _'I have got to stop thinking all of that sentimental crap in my head. I knew that watching those freaking chick flicks will get to me sooner or later.'_

Kurogane was so distracted by his thoughts that he almost missed the screaming coming from a lake not too far from him.

"Sir please! Get away from there! It's too dangerous!"

Kurogane looks up to see a small group of people crowding near the lake. Confused, he looks across the crowd and silently gasps at what he sees before him.

'_That Jackass!'_

He runs quickly to the lake to get a closer look at the scene before him.

While Kurogane was in his thinking mode, Fai felt a little lonely so he walked towards the lake where there are cherry blossom trees were blooming. He looked over the trees, amazed at the sheer beauty of the flowers. Then he saw one particular cherry blossom that was hanging by the edge of a branch that was stretching over the lake.

Curious, he leaned his body over the edge of the lake and reached his right hand over to the single flower. What he didn't realize was that he was too close to the water and the next step he makes might be the last.

Then it happened.

So concentrated on getting his prize that his foot slips and his whole body falls forward into the lake.

"Hyuuuaaah!" Fai screams out as his body hits the water and sinks into the watery depths.

The crowd gasps as they saw the blonde not resurfacing from the water.

Everyone, including Kurogane, fears for the worst.

'_No! It can't be. That idiot couldn't die now! DAMN IT! Why isn't anyone doing anything!?'_

Not wasting another second, Kurogane runs as fast as he could with fierce determination. He takes off his shirt and dives head first into the lake.

Inside the water Kurogane searches for his blonde love. Near the bottom he sees him barely conscious with his clothes moving with the current.

Thinking quickly Kurogane swims towards him; ignoring the fact he almost needs air soon. He reaches out and grabs Fai's arm, pulling him towards his chest. Securing him tightly, he swims up to the surface.

His head pop up first. He gasps for breath as he swims towards land with Fai in tow.

The crowd cheered at the Kurogane's brave action. However he's not paying attention to them as he is focusing on a certain someone first.

He plopped himself on the grass while laying Fai down on his back.

Fai's condition is not what Kurogane hope it would be.

He's pale, paler than usual. His body temperature is below normal. And worst of all…

He's not breathing.

Kurogane's eyes widens at the possible reality.

Fai might not make it.

"Fai! Fai! FAI!" Kurogane calls out, touching Fai's face ever so gently.

The blonde remains still.

"WAKE UP YOU FREAKING IDIOT! YOU CAN'T DIE NOW! WHO'LL CALL ME THOSE RIDICULOUS NAMES WHEN YOU'RE GONE!?" Kurogane screams out trying everything including CPR to revive Fai.

The crowd watches the man uselessly save the man but to no avail.

Kurogane stops. He breathes heavily as he looks down at the pale man.

Nothing.

He has failed.

Kurogane never thought he would be this close to crying in his whole entire life. The love of his life; gone. He can't imagine going on without him. Not now.

"Fai. Please wake up." He whispers out; pulling hard on the thin string of hope.

Then a miracle occurred.

The blonde coughs harshly, spitting water from his mouth and roughly moving his body a bit.

Kurogane silently gasps as a pair of bright blue eyes opens slowly.

"k-kuro.." Fai whispers out. He sits up and rubs his face. "What happened?" He looks up to see Kurogane glaring at him.

"Kuro---"

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Kurogane screams out; scaring Fai and the surrounding group.

Fai, still confused, could only look at his love with widening eyes.

"_YOU ALMOST DROWNED! YOU COULD HAVE DIED YOU STUPID MORON! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO FUCKING STUPID!? I OUGHT TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS FOR WHAT YOU JUST DID! AND YOU KNOW WHAT THE WORST PART IS!? I ALMOST LOST YOU_!"

Kurogane stops himself as he tries to calm down by breathing in and out.

Fai hangs his head low, avoiding eye-contact with the tan man. _'He's right. I did almost die. But I didn't mean to. I just wanted to get that flower."_

He looks up at his now calmed-down boyfriend with glistening tears running down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, Kurogane. I really am. I just wanted to get something. When I realize what was happening it was too late. So I'm sorry for being a burden to you; for making you worry. It won't happen again!" Fai said harshly as he scrunches his face, trying not to sound weak around the man.

Suddenly, Kurogane hugs the wet man tightly into his arms. Shocked at the random kind gesture, Fai slowly hugs back.

"Kurogane?"

"You really are an idiot." Kurogane said, cutting the blonde off. "You're never a burden to me. I guess I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's just that," He tightens his grip. "You were so damn close to disappearing from my life. I couldn't bear the fact if that were to happen. So the next time you feel like doing something stupid, don't. Please." He whispers the last part.

Fai nuzzles on Kurogane's neck in content. "I'm glad. I'm glad that I have someone to love again. After Ashura died, I thought I would be lonely once more. Now I'm so happy. Thank you Kurogane."

Kurogane kisses the nape of Fai's neck. "Just don't me say this kind of crap again or I'll beat your dumb-ass head in, got that?" He playfully threatens his boyfriend.

Fai got the joke and giggles on Kurogane's shoulder. "Okay, Kuro-warrior."

With a faint smile Kurogane releases his hold Fai only to notice that his right hand is closed loosely on the palm.

"Hey, what's that in your hand?" Kurogane asks.

At first Fai did not know what he's talking about until he lifts his hand and opens his palm. He smiles. "Oh! Now I remember! Looky looky Kuro-brave!"

Fai shows the object to Kurogane.

Kurogane couldn't have been more shocked.

It was the lone cherry blossom that was hanging unto a small branch.

Fai places the flower onto Kurogane's palm and clasps it with both of his hands. "It was a nice flower you know and I couldn't just leave it there to wither all alone, so I wanted to be its friend so I tried to get so it wouldn't be lonely anymore."

Kurogane sighs at the blonde's naivety. "It's just a flower Fai, how could you possibly know it has feelings?"

Fai smiles fondly. "Every living thing has feelings Kuro-rin. Even you." He proves his point by poking Kurogane in the chest.

Kurogane humphs at the statement. He then looks at the flower and saw that some of the stems are still there. Silently, he places it on Fai's blonde hair and uses the stem to wrap it around the strands. Finish with the work; he lets go of it and looks at the flower.

Fai blushes at what Kurogane has done. He gently touches the flower on his head. "Thank you~!" He cheers out.

"Yeah, whatever. Can we go now?"

Fai stands up with little difficulty. "Sure Kuro-tan."

Kurogane gets up as well only to see that he and Fai still have an audience.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU ALL WANT!? SHOW'S OVER!"

They all walk away in fear though some of them giggle at the sweet moment.

Kurogane then sighs while turning towards his boyfriend only to see him giggle very loudly.

"Okay; what the hell is it this time?" Kurogane asks; feeling very tired and aggravated.

Fai stops giggling and points to the tan man's head.

Confused, Kurogane lifts his hand up and touches his head only to feel something wet and slimy. Groaning, He picks it out from his hair and looks at it in disgust. "Damn it. Of all the things to stick on me, it just had to be freaking seaweed."

Fai shrugs as he take the seaweed and throws it back to the lake. "Well, it's not a flower but i give it a 100 on effort."

Kurogane sighs as Fai hugs him around the waist.

Just then the wind blows near the cherry blossom tree, creating a breeze of pink petals flying swiftly around them.

The two looks at them with amazement and happiness.

_'So that was Fai meant that Flowers have feelings.' _Kurogane thought with a straight face. He looks down at Fai who smiles brightly at him.

"So do you still think that Flowers don't have feelings?" Fai asks.

".....Maybe." Kurogane said with a hint of an emotion that he himself didn't think he had.

The two continue to look at the tree as its petals dance in the air.

Kurogane doesn't know for sure if flowers do have feelings but one thing is for sure. He definitively has feelings for Fai.

But it will take a million years before he can admit it.

~~~*~~~

**END**

* * *

^__^ oh, if my view on a cherry blossom is not very accurate, i do apologize.

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories, and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on profile.**

**Until Next time! ^__^  
**


End file.
